The Best Chirstmas Pageant Ever
by Robot Monkeyz rule
Summary: Title says all haha
1. Chapter 1

My first Harvest Moon MFOMT fanfic! Hurray! In addition, my first fanfic lol I likes riding the horsey on the game hee hee.

* * *

"Gladys Gourmet! Get up here! Dinner's waiting!" I sighed as I heard my father's booming voice.

"Coming daddy!" I hollered back as I ran from the horse stable to my house.

"Honestly Gladys! Late for dinner again!" my father scolded, "And look at you, filthy! Absolutely filthy!" I just rolled my eyes. Please, excuse my rudeness; my name is Gladys Bethany Gourmet. However, you can call me Gladys. I am fourteen years of age and my life's about to change.

You see I have my regular friends, Lois Herbs, Lilly Beach, Francis Poultry, and Norton Wilder. However, there are six children in the Ore family, or what was ONCE the Ore family, you see my friends and I have both of our parents while the Ore children only have their mother. You see from what I heard their father left them before the sixth one was born because he couldn't take the pressure.

There are three girls and three boys in this family, the eldest, Grayson, is around our age, followed by his brother, Keith, and their sister, Ruby, and a brother, Hubert, a sister, Kylie, or as she preferred, Kyle, and finally the youngest sister, Meredith. Unfortunately, they are all very ill behaved; they curse and steal! They even tear up property! Like the time they blew the chicken coop of the poultry farm up! Their mother works all the time to support them, so she is never around! I know their mother personally, she is a sweetheart and her children are, I am sorry to say, the devil's servants! My mother even said so herself!

"They take after Gray!" she always says, "I wish there was at least one who took after Mary!"

It rather breaks my heart, but honestly, I knew that one day, they'd find out something…something magical…

~*~

"Gladys, honestly, quit your daydreaming and eat your dinner!" my mother scolded as I sighed, "Yes mom." I said as I quietly ate the grilled fish.

"Honeysuckle!" My father began, "The flavoring of this fish is scrumptious! What did you use?" my mother blushed and giggled, "I used wine and soy sauce, Theodore." My father gave out one of his deep belly laughs, "I hint something else in there too. Perhaps a tint of love?" my mother blushed and giggled as I gagged.

"Honestly, you two are making me sick to my stomach!" I complained as my mother giggled.

"Gladys, you know your father and I love each other!"

"Yeah but do have to love each other while I'm eating?" I asked as my mother sighed, "We can tone it down until later I suppose." I gagged again, finishing my fish.

~*~

"Be back by nine!" my father called as I ran towards the brook. I wanted to go into town but at this hour, it was dangerous! The Ores would probably skin me alive if they saw me walking down the streets alone! The other children and I were like fresh meat to the Ores! No one was allowed to walk on the streets at night, so I stayed in the safety of my farm, or what I thought was safe.

"Well, well, well." I heard someone say as I turned around to the eyes of Keith.

"He-hello, Keith." I said in a very shaky voice as he took a step closer and I took a step back only to find myself at the edge of the bridge.

"What are you doing here?" this time it was Ruby, I took a deep breath in.

"I live here." I reminded the threesome as they laughed.

"Well WE own the place." Grayson said as I gave a mean look.

"You do NOT! My mother does!" but that triggered it and the next thing I knew I was in the creek, soaking wet as the three Ore children ran off, laughing. I sighed walking out of the brook, shaking from the cold; I made it inside as my mother gasped.

"Gladys! What happened?" I took my blond pigtails, wringing the water from them.

"I'll tell you ONE word! Ores!" My mother sighed.

"Damn devil children" I heard my father curse as he ran to the bathroom to hand me a towel.

"Get out of those cold wet things. I'll talk to Mary. Why she'll get a rude RUDE I say letter!" my father said as I pulled my pigtails out drying my hair.

"Well at least they don't go to church." I said as my parents nodded in agreement, but I should have knocked on wood.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 for you all, this should explain things a little better.

* * *

It was Spring 22nd, which meant it was the cooking festival, which meant my father was going to be at Rose Square, judging the food.

"This year's theme is desserts!" I heard my father say as he did a deep belly laugh, "I'll look forward to your cake or pie or cookies or whatever you decide to cook my dearest Audrey." My mother just blushed and giggled.

"Thank you Theodore." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as my little twelve-year-old brother, George, came out of his bedroom (he was at a sleepover so that's why I didn't mention him earlier).

"You'll judge my cookies too right dad?" he asked as my father did a deep belly laugh.

"Of course George!" he said ruffling my chunky little brother's blond hair as he fixed his jacket.

"Remember family! Just because you ARE my family doesn't mean you'll automatically win, I have to be fair to the other contestants!"

"We understand, Theodore." My mother said as my brother and I nodded. He left as my mother went to the stove to cook up her famous triple chocolate fudge cake; my little brother went to make his plain simple sugar cookies. Me? I just stood there and watched. I was not a big fan of cooking. I loved eating, but hated cooking.

"Gladys, you're going to be a judge like your father one day." My mother would always say, which might be true; one day I may take over the judging as long as Karen quit cooking, she even burned water, which is how terrible she was.

After my mother's cake was done, and when George's cookies were done, she let George and me have a slice and placed a slice in a plastic container for dad's judging, George even let us have one of his cookies but saved the rest for dad.

"They're delicious, George." My mother complimented as George did a cute smile.

"You really like them, mom?"

"I love them! What do you think, Gladys?"

"I like mom's cake better." I said in truths as my brother nodded, I was lucky not to have a jealous brother.

We arrived at the contest as my mother placed the slice of chocolate cake on the contest table along with my little brother's cookies.

My father judged the food and gave Popuri the prize for her fried cheesecake because it was unique. He walked up to us frowning.

"I'm sorry my family didn't win." My mother just smiled.

"It was nice of Popuri to win." She replied as I looked to my father.

"I hope you pretended to eat Mary's dish, knowing Grayson added some sort of poison." I retorted as my mother gasped.

"Gladys! That was a horrible thing to say." She sighed, "However, it is true; they are the devil's children." My father and brother nodded.

"At least they won't be in church Sunday!" my brother chirped as my parents and I nodded.

However, there was a flaw in our plan, which was George's fault!

~*~

"Hey!" George hollered, "Hey, Hubert! Give me my lunch back!" but Hubert just kept playing keep away with his brother, Keith, and his sister, Kyle.

"Give me!" my brother whined

"Sure chunky! Here!" Hubert said thrusting the paper sack in my brother's hands.

"You stole my dessert again!" my brother complained making Hubert grin.

"How do YOU know?"

"Because it isn't here!"

"What was it?"

"Three chocolate cookies!"

Keith then burped in his brother's face as Hubert sniffed nodding.

"That's right, that's what it was." He said smiling at Keith and Kyle as they left.

"You know WHAT Hubert!" this made Hubert turn around, "I don't care if you steal my desserts! In fact, I'll even GIVE you my desserts. I get all the desserts I want in…Sunday School!"

"What KIND of desserts?"

"All kinds, Chocolate cake, cookies, ice cream, big wheels…"

"You're a liar!"

"And donuts, and Twinkies, and…"

"WHO GIVES IT TO YOU!?!" George was stumped until he replied, "The minister!"

"Why?" Hubert asked, "Is he CRAZY or something?"

"No, I think he is rich." There was a slight pause as Hubert wrapped his arms around George.

"Sunday School huh?" he did an evil laugh chasing George to run away.

~*~

That was the WRONG thing to tell the Ores and sure enough the next Sunday there they were at Sunday School, just in time to hear about the pageant.

Ruby stuck a piece of gum on Lilly Beach's shoulder as she and a few of her (and my) friends gasped.

"What's a pageant?" She asked as Lilly answered, "It's a play." She said running away.

"Like on TV, what's it about?" This time she was close to Lois as Lois replied, "It's about Jesus." In addition, with that, she ran away to the same place as Lilly and Lois' younger sister, Rose was the next victim.

"EVERYTHING here is." She said as Rose cleared her throat.

"It's about Mary…mostly." With that, she ran to the safety of her sister and Lilly as Ruby walked up to Lucella Poultry, Francis' sister.

"Who's Mary?" she asked as Lucella pointed to herself.

"I am…well probably I am, I know the part." In addition, with that Ruby grinned and led poor Lucella out to the ladies' room.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chappie! And if ur wondering there are several children belonging to the family groups, for example Audrey (Claire) and The Gourmet have 2 children, Gladys and George.

Popuri and Kai have one child, Lilly.

Ann and Cliff have three children, Norton, Noah, and Noel.

Doctor and Elli have two children, Lois and Rose.

Rick and Karen have two children, Francis and Lucella.

Mary and Gray have the six misbehaved children.

In addition, for fun I have decided to give Won a wife and child (his wife being named Alyssa and child named Winston).


	3. Chapter 3

Here you all go, its chapter 3!

* * *

My mother this year was stuck with running the Christmas pageant; it wasn't really Popuri's fault (who runs the pageant EVERY other year), but because her mother was in the hospital she decided to visit until the first of the year.

"I'm NOT going to be Joseph!" Winston whined to his parents as his mother shrugged.

"Unless someone else volunteers, you're stuck with it!"

"No one's EVER going to volunteer! I'm going to be Joseph for the rest of my life!" and with that Alyssa and Won left, leaving their son alone.

~*~

"Come on, George." My mother said, practically dragging my brother to the pew, "You too, Gladys!" as I followed in pursuit.

"Now this won't take very long if you all settle down." And with that said the whole church was silent

"Now we're all going to decide WHO should play the main rolls in our pageant, but of course EVERYONE will have an important role, you all know what Mrs. Beach says."  
"There are NO small parts ONLY small actors!" all the children said at the same time as my mother nodded.

"There are no small parts only small actors, isn't that what she always says?" my mother asked as Winston sighed.

"That's what she ALWAYS says, but she never says what it means!"

"Well don't you KNOW what that means, Winston?" Lilly raised her hand.

"I know what it means! It means…" she took George and measured him, "that short kids have to be in the front of the angel choir or shepherds herd or else nobody can see them."

My mother was silent for a moment as she shook her head.

"Well not really, it actually means that the littlest baby angel is JUST as important as Mary." Lucella raised her hand, gesturing to herself.

"_**I**_ don't think anyone is as important as Mary." I looked at her.

"Naturally that's what YOU think Lucella! I think Jesus is more important!" I said as Lilly shrugged.

"I still think it means that short kids have to be in the front." There was fighting for five seconds as my mother stopped the fight.

"Girls! Girls! EVERYONE is important! Mary, Jesus, AND the short kids, now is everyone here?" she looked towards Noah, smiling.

"Noah, will you step out for a moment to see if anyone else is coming?"

Noah blushed and nodded stepping out into the hallway.

"Now if you have younger family members they can be our baby angels. People in the angel choir you'll need bed sheets and if any of you have old bathrobes…" that's when my mother noticed that everyone had backed away.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking behind her to see the Ores.

"Well just make some room for the Ores." She said as everyone scrambled to get out of the Ore's way."

"Now where did Noah go?" she looked towards the door, "I only asked him to step out for a second." Hubert and Meredith pointed at each other laughing.

"I think he went home." Meredith said laughing, "I think he got SICK!"

"Well did he SAY he got sick?" my mother asked as Meredith shrugged.

"All I said was 'Hi Noah' and he just left."

"Oh…" was all my mother could say as she continued, "Well will someone PLEASE tell Noah about the rehearsals, every Wednesday after school TRY to be there for everyone…yes Winston?" she looked towards Winston's raised hand as Winston began.

"What if…we get sick?" he asked as my mother shook her head.

"You won't get sick. Of course Mary and Joseph must ABSOLUTELY come to EVERY rehearsal!" Winston raised his hand again as my mother pointed at him.

"What if THEY get sick?" my mother sighed.

"They won't get sick either."

"Well Noah got sick, and we didn't even start yet."

"We don't KNOW that Noah got sick. Now I want you ALL to think about Mary. We all know what kind of person Mary was." Lilly, Rose, and Lois raised their hands as my mother pointed to them.

"She was quiet." Lilly said.

"And gentle." Rose said after as Lois smiled.

"And kind." The threesome looked over towards Lucella, waving as mother nodded.

"And the girl who plays Mary should be that way. Now who would like to volunteer?" Ruby stood on the peers raising her hand as my mother smiled.

"Did you have a question, Ruby?" Ruby just gave an evil smile as she shook her head.

"No _**I **_want to be Mary! And Keith down there, he wants to be Joseph!" Keith smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Right!" he said as my mother gasped.

"Oh well, I'll make a list of volunteers for these parts and we'll all decided who it should be. Keith Ore has volunteered to be Joseph anyone else?" she saw Winston doing a victory dance.

"Did you raise your hand, Winston?" she asked as Winston laughed.

"No!" he said laughing.

"Any other volunteers?" she asked trying to get my brother to raise his hand, "Any of you shepherds?"

"Mom! I'm NOT going to be Joseph so let go of my hand!" My mother just sighed and said in a very disappointed voice.

"Okay. Keith Ore will be our Joseph. Now Ruby has volunteered to be…" there was a pause as if my mother was trying to match Ruby with Mary, "Mary, I'll just write that down. What other names can I put on my list?" she looked over towards the threesome, smiling.

"Rose? Lilly?" She walked over to Lucella, "Lucella! Don't YOU want to volunteer?" Lucella placed her hand to her ear and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to!" everyone gasped as Meredith made her way to my mother.

"I'll be Mary! Me!" Ruby grabbed her sister, "SHUT UP, MEREDITH! I'M ALREADY MARY! You be a wise man!"

"Well the wise men are usually boys…" my mother began, "Of course they don't have to be."

"I'll be a wise guy!" Grayson said, pointing to himself as Hubert jumped up and down.

"Me too I'll be a wise guy! Kyle you wanna be a wise guy? Raise your hand!"

"What is a wise guy?" Kyle asked as Keith shouted, "Just raise your hand!" causing her hand to automatically shoot up.

"What's left to be!?!" Meredith asked as Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Some angel." She said as Meredith smiled, "I'll be that! What is it?"

"It's the angel of the lord who brought the good news to the shepherds." Lilly answered as all the boys gasped, raising their hands, making my mother smile.

"There! We DO have some volunteers! Yes, Norton? Would YOU like to be a wise man?"

"No..." Norton began, "I can't be a shepherd, we're going to Waffle Island for some…pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" My mother asked, "That doesn't make any sense, why didn't you say so before, Norton?" as Norton cleared his throat.

"I just remembered." In addition, with that he sat down, mother pointed to Francis.

"Yes Francis?"

"My mom doesn't want me to be a shepherd!" my mother looked confused.

"Why not?"

"I don't know she just said Francis, don't be a shepherd."

My brother practically waved his hand until my mother smiled.

"Yes, George? You'll be a wise man won't you?"

"NO!" my brother began, stamping his foot, "I'm NOT going to be a shepherd!" My mother stamped her foot back.

"OH YES YOU ARE! What's the matter with all of you?"

"I don't wanna be a shepherd! Meredith Ore hits to hard!" Winston said as the Ores laughed, feeling Meredith's arm muscles.

"Why, Winston that's ridiculous, Meredith isn't going to hit anyone, the angel of the lord just visits the shepherds and tells them Jesus is born."

"Yeah…" Winston paused, "And HITS them!"

"Winston that's ridiculous and I don't want to hear another word about it! No shepherds may quit!" the boys raised their hands as mother looked back.

"Or get sick." They placed their hands down in defeat as my mother sighed.

"That's all for today boys and girls you may go. But I expect to see you Wednesday!" everyone left except for me, Lucella, Lilly, Lois, and Rose.

"Lucella why didn't you raise your hand?" my mother asked as Lucella wiped back a tear.

"I don't know." She said as my mother sighed.

"You don't know? Lucella I expected you to…"

MRS. GOURMET!!! Everyone said in union as my mother sighed leaving the premises.

"MEREDITH STOP BITING!" She yelled as I looked over at Lucella.

"That was smart, Lucella!" I mocked her "I don't know."

"I didn't DARE raise my hand! Ruby would have killed me, she said 'I'm going to be Mary in this pageant and if you open your mouth or raise your hand, you'll wish you didn't!' and I'm like 'But I'm ALWAYS Mary in the pageant.' and she said, 'go ahead then, and next spring when the pussy willows come out I'll stick a pussy willow SO far down your ear that it'll sprout there and grow and grow and you'll spend the rest of your life with a pussy willow bush growing right out of your ear!'" and with that Lucella went into her friends' arms crying as I laughed.

"You know she wouldn't do that!"

"She would too!" Lois said as Rose nodded.

"Ores will do anything! You just watch!"

"They'll do something to ruin this whole Christmas pageant!" Lilly said.

"And it's all your mother's fault!" They said in union as they walked away from me.

* * *

That's the end of this chappie, love it? Hate it? should I continue or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four YAY!

* * *

Everyone (except Mrs. Ore) decided to visit Mrs. Beach and her mother one autumn day as they all gasped.

"Ruby Ore is going to be MARY in the church pageant!?!" Popuri gasped as Ann nodded.

"That's what I heard." She replied as Karen twirled a piece of her long blonde hair

"And Keith is Joseph!" Elli exclaimed.

"Three more are the wise men and the youngest is the angel of the lord!" Karen exclaimed as my mother sighed.

"Yes, and baby Noel will look just precious all wrapped up in…"

"You mean you have ALL six of them?!?" They gasped in union as my mother nodded.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY, AUDREY?!?"

"Does this mean Noel won't…"

"NO!" Ann screeched, "I'm not going to let Noel play the baby Jesus with Ruby as Mary!" my mother sighed.

"Well who's going to play the baby Jesus?" she asked as Ann shook her head.

"Not Noel!" and with that she left along with everyone else, leaving Mrs. Beach and her mother alone.

"If I'D been up and around, NONE of this would have happened!" Mrs. Beach exclaimed, loud enough for my mother to hear.

~*~

"Can you believe that?" my mother asked my father as she gave a mean look.

"If I'D been up and around NONE of this would have happened!" she sighed.

"Hi! I'm Popuri Beach and I like to run things. Well let me tell you!" she shoved a bag of groceries in my father's arms.

"You don't need to tell me honey, home is that way."

"Popuri Beach is NOT the only woman in the world who can run a Christmas pageant!"

"That's WONDERFUL honeysuckle…home is that way!"

"And I'm going to make the best Christmas pageant with the Ores; after all they raised their hands when no one else did."

"AUDREY!!!"

"WHAT?!?"

"That's GREAT honey, home is that way!"

"And YOU'RE going to help me!"

"Does that mean…"

"THEODORE, YOU HAVE TO GO!!!"

~*~

Everyone was seated quietly at the pews as my mother pointed at an area.

"Now the inn is back here off stage and the shepherds…"

"Where'd the shepherds come from anyway?" Grayson asked.

"What's an inn?" Kyle asked as Winston looked towards her.

"It's like a motel where people go to spend the night."

"What people? Jesus?" Kyle asked as Lucella sighed.

"Oh HONESTLY! Jesus wasn't even BORN yet!"

"Mary and Joseph went there." Norton replied

"Why?" Keith asked.

"To pay their taxes." Noah replied.

"At a motel?!?" Hubert exclaimed.

"SHUT UP HUBERT! Everyone shut up! I want to hear her!" Ruby exclaimed walking up to my mother grabbing the bible from her hands opening it up.

"Begin at the beginning!"

"Genesis?!?" everyone asked as Ruby retorted.

"The beginning of the play! What happens first?" my mother gasped.

"Ruby, this is the Christmas story from the bible!"

"Haven't you EVER heard the Christmas story from the bible?" Rose asked as the Ores gave blank stares.

"Well that's what this Christmas pageant is so we better have Noah read it to us." Everyone moaned and groaned except the Ores who looked puzzled.

"Can you believe they NEVER heard the Christmas story from the bible?" I asked as Lois sighed.

"Why not? They DON'T even know what a bible is."

"They never even went to church, not until your dumb brother told them we got refreshments!" Rose retorted.

"Now we have to waste all this time for nothing!" Lilly said as my mother clapped her hands.

"Everyone give your attention to Noah!"

"In the days of Cesar Augustus a decree went out that all the world should be taxed and Joseph went up from Galilee with Mary his wife being great with child…"

"Pregnant! She was pregnant!" Keith said while the Ores laughed and everyone else gasped.

"Alright!" My mother began, "We all know that Mary was pregnant! Go on, Noah."

"And in the days accomplished that she should be delivered and brought forth her first born son…"

"I don't think it's nice to say Mary was pregnant." Lucella whispered.

"Well…she was…" I whispered back.

"I don't think your MOTHER should say Mary was pregnant." Lucella whispered again.

"It's better to say great with child." Lilly said quietly.

"I'm not allowed to talk about people being pregnant." Lois softly whispered.

"Especially in church!" Rose whispered as we gave our attention again to Noah.

"Wrapped in swaddling clothes and laid him in a manger for there was no room for them in the inn."

"MY GODDESS! They didn't have any room for Jesus?" Ruby asked as Norton stood up.

"Well…" he began, "Nobody knew the baby was GOING to be Jesus." Ruby gave a stern look as she gestured to herself.

"Didn't MARY know? Didn't HE know!" she gestured towards Keith, "What was the matter with Joseph why didn't HE tell them, her being PREGNANT and everything."

"WHAT IS A MANGER?!?!?!?!" Grayson yelled as he calmed down a bit, "Is it a bed or something?"

"Well there wasn't a bed in the barn, so Mary had to use whatever there was." Lois said.

"Well what would you do if you had a new baby and no bed to put the baby in?" my mother asked as Ruby pointed towards Meredith.

"We put Meredith in the bureau drawer." Ruby said as the other older Ores nodded.

"Oh well see? You didn't have a bed for Meredith so you had to use…something else." Mother said as Keith laughed.

"Wait, hold the phone, we had a bed, only Kyle was still in it and she wouldn't get out, she didn't like Meredith. Remember how you didn't like Meredith?" he gave Kyle a little punch on the arm as Kyle did a smile.

"Anyway…" my mother began, "a manger is a large wooded feeding trough for animals."

"What were the wadded up clothes?" Kyle asked as my mother made a quizzical face.

"The what?" she asked as Kyle sighed.

"The wadded up clothes, she said that Mary wrapped him up in wadded up clothes."

"Oh no, no." My mother began, "SWADDLING clothes."

"People used to wrap babies up VERY tightly in big pieces of cloth to make them feel cozy." Rose said.

"You mean they tied him up and put him in a feed box? WHERE was the child welfare?" Ruby asked as Meredith nodded, standing on the pews.

"Seriously, the child welfare is at our house EVERY five minutes."

"Oh please, there wasn't any child welfare in Bethlehem!" Lucella said.

"I'll say there wasn't!" Ruby retorted back as Noah gulped, continuing.

"And in that region there were shepherds keeping watch over their flocks by night and lo the angel of the lord appeared to them and…"

"SHAZAM!" Meredith said, scaring everyone away from her.

"What?" My mother asked as Meredith continued.

"Out of the black night with HORRIBLE vengeance."

"I don't know WHAT you're talking about, Meredith." My mother said as Meredith continued.

"The Mighty Marvo! From amazing comics! Out of the black night with horrible vengeance!"

"This is the ANGEL of the lord who visits the shepherds…"

"Out of nowhere right? In the black night right?" Meredith asked as my mother sighed.

"In a way…"

"Shazam!"

"Continue, Noah."

"And arriving from the east came the three wise men bearing gifts of gold, frankincense…"

"What's that?" Hubert asked Kyle as she shrugged.

"And Myrrh."

"What's that?" Kyle asked Hubert as he shrugged.

"They were…special things." My mother said as Rose stood up.

"Spices and precious oils!"

"OIL!?!" Ruby asked, "What kind of a present is oil? WE get better presents from the welfare!"

"OH! Were they the welfare the wise guys?" Grayson asked as my mother sighed.

"They were kings…"

"Well it's about TIME somebody important shows up! If they're kings then they can get the baby out of the barn and tell the inn keeper where to get off." Ruby interrupted as my mother continued.

"They were kings and they were sent by Herod who…well he was the MAIN king and he wanted to find Jesus and have him put to death."

"WHAT?!?!?" The Ores screamed in union.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Grayson yelled.

"INTOLERABLE!" Keith yelled.

"NUH-UH! NO!" Hubert yelled.

"UNBEARABLE!" Kyle yelled.

"STUPID!" Meredith yelled

"MY GODDESS HE JUST GOT BORN! THEY'RE GONNA KILL A BABY?!?" Ruby asked as Keith pointed at me.

"WHO IS HEROD IN THIS PLAY?!?"

"Herod isn't in the play." I said as Grayson pushed his brother out of the way.

"WHAT?!? He's out to kill the baby and he isn't even in the play?!?"

"Well SOMEBODY better be Herod…" Ruby said as Hubert pointed towards my brother.

"Let GEORGE be Herod." Ruby said as my brother got up from the pews behind our mother.

"NO!" he whispered in her ear, "You're the director do something!"

"THERE IS NO HEROD IN THIS PLAY!"

"NO! Joseph and the wise men gather up the shepherds and they go wipe out Herod!" Kyle exclaimed making machine gun noises and gestures.

"SIT DOWN! THERE IS NO HEROD!"

"And I run away with the baby until the fight's OVER!" Ruby exclaimed as Keith gasped.

"Somebody ought to wipe out that innkeeper…Meredith YOU wipe out that inn keeper!"

"I can't!" Meredith began, "I'm an angel!"

* * *

I know…crappy chapter…anyway R&R I'll get 5 up asap


End file.
